Based on a collaborative proposal between the Yale University Departments of Psychiatry and Human Genetics, and the National Institute of Mental Health, Adult Psychiatry Branch, Psychogenetics Unit, in May, 1976 we were awarded a five-year grant (to be completed July 31, 1981) to conduct a family-genetic study using epidemiologic techniques. All interviewing of probands and relatives has been completed and in the fifth year of this proposal, we expect to: (1) complete diagnosing all first and second degree relatives on the basis of all available information, i.e., including information obtained from the interviews and medical records, and information gathered by family history. (These are the best estimate of diagnosis necessary for genetic analyses.); (2) complete setting up SAS files that will contain all the data which have been collected; (3) prepare summary files which include data collected both at Yale and NIMH; (4) conduct studies to evaluate the reliability of the Family History Method, and the Best Estimate Diagnosis; (5) conduct test-retest reliability studies of the K-SADS-E, the diagnostic interview for children of probands under the age of 18; (6) continue the biological and linkage studies; (7) complete programming for genetic analyses according to several new models recently developed; (8) continue theoretical and evaluative studies on a variety of genetic models; (9) start clinical, epidemiological, and genetic analysis. Wea re applying for a three-year competitive renewal which will include the complex data analyses for this project and the write-up of our findings.